


You Got A Fast Car

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: It started out as just another girls night out for the Gotham City Sirens. But thanks to Harley's uncontrollable libido, it ended with three naked women cuddling in the back of a car together.





	You Got A Fast Car

It had been a long time since the Gotham City Sirens had gone out together. There had been so much going on in Gotham lately that Harley, Ivy, and Selina always had to meet up as supervillains and not friends. But tonight was going to be different. No criminal activities, no getting involves with other supervillains, and most importantly no Batman. Tonight was just going to be a regular girls night out for Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley, and Harleen Quinzel.

They’d been out for only an hour now but had already been kicked out of both the Iceberg Lounge and Stacked Deck. Not to mention, Harley was a little out of it after only two drinks. Right now, they were driving down the freeway trying to get to a nightclub on the other side of town. It had been decided that Selina was the only one of the three fit to drive. Harley lounged in the back seat with Ivy comfortably at her side.

“I hope this is the kinda club where I can get free drinks if I show my tits.” Harley absently stared out the window, eagerly waiting their arrival.

“We have money Harley, you don’t need to do that.” Selina couldn’t help but smile at Harley’s comment.

“I know, I just like showin’ people how good my tits look. See?” Harley lifted up her shirt and showed off her bare breasts. “No bra, check it out!”

“That’s very nice, Harl.” Ivy nodded and looked back out the window. “Please put your breasts away, we don’t want to make our driver uncomfortable.”

“Please, I have no problem looking at Harley’s breasts.” Selina said.

“Neither do I.” Ivy smiled. “But I don’t want you to get distracted.”

“Daww, fair enough.” Harley made a pouty face and put her shirt back down. She went back to looking at the window and watched the sights go by as Selina drove them.

Harley lost herself in the twinkling lights of the city and began to daydream. Those daydreams quickly took an erotic turn. Before choosing to be a supervillain, Harleen Quinzel was a bit of a sexually repressed woman. But following her transformation, she flipped to the opposite end of the spectrum. Now it was difficult for her to get sex off her mind.

It hardly registered to her when her right hand made its way down her body and into her panties. Harley was aware of it, sure. But she didn’t really stop to think whether or not this was appropriate to be doing around Ivy and Selina. She gingerly rubbed her outer lips and slouched down in her chair.

Ivy saw all of this and said nothing. The display excited her and she just wanted to watch for as long as she could. She leaned in as she saw Harley’s enthusiasm for her self loving grow and she massaged herself faster. Harley slipped a hand under her shirt and started playing with her breasts.

Selina heard Harley moan which made her realize what was happening. She smirked and adjusted the rearview mirror just to get a good look at Harley.

“Are you doing what it looks like you’re doing?”

Harley became aware of the other people around her as her eyes fluttered open. For just a moment she was embarrassed, but the idea of her two best friends watching her masturbate turned her on.

“Yeah, pretty much…” Harley laughed. “Can I keep it up.”

“Go for it.” Selina nodded. “Just don’t distract me from driving.”

“Oh, thank you…” Harley rubbed herself some more and rolled her eyes back in ecstasy.

Ivy moved in closer to Harley and watched her frenzied hand movements in her shorts. This act made Ivy herself rather aroused. She just wanted to reach out and touch Harley. It seemed that Harley noticed how she’d captured Ivy’s attention. She looked over at Ivy and smiled, taking her hand out of her shorts.

“Do you wanna get in on this?” Harley slowly started to unzip her shorts. “I bet that your tongue would feel real good down there right about now…”

“Is that an invitation?” Ivy got closer to the other woman.

“Mmm… You bet it is…” Harley slid off her shorts and panties, exposing her moist pussy to Ivy.

“You girls have fun.” Selina couldn’t help but sneak a peek at them in the mirror.

“We will…” Harley changed her position, spreading her legs open and pushing herself into the corner of her seat. With one leg up in the air touching the ceiling and one on the floor to give Ivy enough room.

Ivy was flat on her stomach lying on the seat. There wasn’t much room in the car but she got closer to Harley, licking her lips in an act she hoped would entice her lover.

“Ooh, don’t tease me. Just eat me out already.” Harley begged. “Please? Please, please, please?”

“Don’t sound so desperate, I’m getting there.” Ivy pulled herself closer to Harley and brought her face right between her girlfriend’s legs. She dragged her tongue along Harley’s slick slit.

“Mmm… That kinda tickles.” Harley giggled.

Ivy loved listening to all the sounds Harley made, it encouraged her. She focused on licking Harley’s clit in an up and down pattern. Harley’s pussy grew wetter and she moaned loudly.

“You two are lucky we have tinted windows.” Selina said.

“Like what you’re seein’, pussycat?” Harley kept on laughing.

“Maybe…” Selina looked from the rearview mirror back to the road in front of her. “I’m gonna pull over… You two are distracting me.”

Selina considered herself to be a heterosexual woman. All of her partners over the years had been male. But she also would admit that she found certain woman very attractive. And the two women having sex behind her was definitely turning Selina on. She found an exit on the freeway and took it. After searching a bit more, she pulled over into an empty parking garage and stopped the car.

Meanwhile in the backseat, Harley and Ivy were still going at it. Ivy’s tongue was still entirely focused on Harley’s clit. But she’d started fingering Harley as well, bringing her even more pleasure. Harley reached out and ran her fingers through Ivy’s hair, petting her almost.

“Oh Red…” Harley moaned. “You’re a real pussy eating pro… Mmm, I hope I can make it up to you.”

“Thank you…” Ivy spoke quickly and breathily. She went took her fingers out of Harley and gave her full attention to tenderly licking Harley’s pussy. It was like she was trying to get her tongue in as deep as she could.

It was impossible to ignore the two of them and watching them like this had gotten Selina very riled up. She had been debating with herself whether she’d like to get in on this at all. The side of her that said “Yes” won out in the end.

“Fuck it… I’m going in…” Selina unzipped her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. Her pussy was already wet with juices just from having watched Harley and Ivy. 

She started rubbing herself with no real pattern or thought to it. All she wanted to do was get off. She kept her eyes on her two best friends while she frantically masturbated to them.

“Hey Red… Looks like Selina likes this…” Harley watched Selina finger herself which just got the both of them all the more excited.

Ivy did not look at Selina, but she could definitely hear her. She stayed focused on pleasuring Harley. Her movements were gentle; she didn’t feel like going too hard on Harley. Ivy felt Harley’s inner walls tighten, an orgasm was imminent.

“Oh, yes… You’re so good. I think I’m gonna cum…” Harley grabbed handfuls of the upholstery as she felt her pussy tighten and spasm. A small burst of her juices squirted out of her and got all over Ivy’s face. The release felt heavenly and Harley let her body go limp.

Bringing Harley to orgasm tired out Ivy too. She wiped off her face with the palm of her hand and set her head down on Harley’s lap. Her face rested right on top of Harley’s mound. Harley’s short public hair tickled her face a bit.

“Heh… Usin’ my pussy as a pillow? Haha, pussy pillow…” Harley seemed to be in a slight daze as she pet Ivy’s head again. She looked over and saw that Selina was still fingering herself like her life depended on it. “Hey kitty, you sure you don’t wanna come back here?”

“No… No thanks… I like the view from where I am…” Selina made a purring noise.

“Harl, how about you return the favor now… I’m positively aching for attention right now.” Ivy reached up and groped one of Harley’s breasts through her shirt.

“You know it Red. First, lemme get this shirt off.” Harley lifted up her shirt and pulled it off. She threw it across the car, letting it land on the floor. “I wanna see you naked too, Red.”

“Gladly… I’m only keeping these leaves attached to me with my mind you know.” Ivy relaxed her body and let the leafy clothing covering her fall off. “Now I just need to get into the right position…”

Ivy pushed some stray leaves off the seat as she got up against the car door. She assumed a similar pose Harley had been in earlier with her back against the door and one leg up in the air.

“Alright Harley, I’m ready. Go on and touch me.” Ivy adjusts herself, straightening her posture.

“Good, you’re gonna like this…” Harley slinked her way across the seat and up to Ivy. Once only inches from Ivy, Harley started kissing Ivy all over. She started with her face but slowly worked her way down to Ivy’s chest. When she got to that point, she started to lick and suck Ivy’s nipples. A hand reached down between Ivy’s legs and within moments two fingers were inside her.

By now, Selina’s shirt had come off and she’d slowed down the intensity of her self pleasure. She still wanted to enjoy herself while watching Harley and Ivy but didn’t feel the need to go so quick.

“You girls having fun?” Selina grinned at them.

“Absolutely…” Ivy briefly made eye contact with Selina.

Harley kept licking Ivy’s nipples while fingering her. She moved her thumb up so that it was up against Ivy’s clit. Her thumb rubbed Ivy’s clitoris in a circular motion, getting some very excited moaning noises out of Ivy.

“I think I’m almost there…” Ivy put an arm around Harley and held her closer.

“Already?” Harley stopped playing with Ivy’s breasts just to ask. “I wanted to go for a long time…”

“Sorry Harl, I was already pretty wet from eating you out…”

“That’s fine… I’m just happy I can make you cum.”

Harley felt Ivy tightening inside and in response fingerfucked her as fast and as hard as she could. Ivy came with a loud wail, getting her sticky fluids all over the car and Harley’s hand.

“Hey, I did good.” Harley giggled to herself. She took her fingers out from between Ivy’s legs and licked them clean.

Now having seen both her closest friends orgasm, Selina lost control herself. She rubbed herself into a powerful orgasm, cumming and collapsing into a puddle of pleasure in the drivers seat.

“Oh shit… That was good…” Selina made more purring noises.

“Heh heh, now all of us got to cum…” Harley rested her head against Ivy’s chest, nuzzling her face right between her tits.

“Why do almost all our nights out end up like this?” Ivy cradled Harley closer to her. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“You two look so cozy back there…” Selina kept her eyes on Harley and Ivy. “Mind if I join you?”

“Please, go ahead.” Ivy beckoned for Selina to join them.

“Yeah! Girl-pile!” Harley cheered.

Selina carefully climbed from the front seat and into the back. The three women shifted around until they found a comfortable position where they could all be cuddled up next to each other. It ended up with Selina being in the middle with Harley to her left and Ivy to her right.

“This was way better than going to a nightclub…” Harley cuddled herself against Selina’s naked body.

“Oh, was that what we were doing…” Selina laughed.

“I always knew you liked pussy, Selina.” Ivy brushed her fingers against Selina face.

“I wouldn’t say that… I still think I’m mostly straight.” Selina became incredibly conscious of how there was still a considerable dampness between her legs.

“So if I finger you ya don’t feel nothin’?” Harley very casually reached between Selina’s legs and started playing with her twat.

“You really shouldn’t touch me without asking… But yes, that does feel very nice. You’re lucky we’re such close friends.” Selina angled her hips to let Harley touch her more.

“It’s like I always thought, most women are just a little gay.” Harley giggled, still rubbing Selina’s pussy.

“We really should get to somewhere more private if we want to have more fun…” Ivy adjusted her position so that she was pressing her pelvis into Selina’s leg and groping her breast.

“That’s true…” Selina looked over at Ivy. “But for now, let’s just lay here a little bit more…”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Harley laughed some more and took her hand away from Selina’s pussy.

“I’m glad I got such amazing friends...” Selina sighed one more time, feeling the two warm bodies next to her.

From there, the three women lay there in the enclosed space right next to each other. The air smelled like sex and it was hot but none of them minded. They’d all experienced a very unique and erotic thing that they all, well, mostly Harley, hoped would happen again.


End file.
